Quitting the smokes
by BirdyGoesBoom
Summary: Oneshot PWP, Slash!  Mort Shooter/Mort. When Mort has yet another writers block and decides to relieve the stress with a smoke, Shooter isnt happy with the idea, and distracts Mort with more plesant ways of stress relief. Please don't flame.


_**A/n: I don't know how it happened but I'm now currently in love with the film "Secret Window"  
Maybe it's for the fact that I love Johnny Depp ^^"**_

_**So yeah, this is going to be SLASH! Meaning Guy/Guy, and selfcest xD Its ShooterxMort …. And by shooter I mean Mort Shooter, not the old dude I mean the Johnny Depp shooter. If you don't like that stuff then don't read this D: **_

_**If you do like that, then on to the man smex … which I'm actually not all that good at writing ^^" Forgive me :3 …. And I'd just like to say, "Gay bar" by electric six just started playing on my playlist -.- **_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Mort Rainey sighed deeply as he placed down his now empty can of mountain dew on the unpolished wood table. He couldn't think clearly at all lately, he was overcome with writers block. But at least Morton or Shooter hadn't shown up recently.

The dirty blonde haired male gave an irritated huff as he hauled himself off of the worn sofa and headed up the staircase, his tatters robe flowing after him. Mort fumbled around his drawers looking for his small packet of stress relief, pushing aside empty Dorito's packets in the process. "Ah ha, got em." The young male replied as he pulled out the small red and white packet of cigarettes.

Mort took the packet and headed back downstairs and towards the front door, he decided he wanted to smoke outside, so he could at least have _some_ fresh air in his lungs. Just as the robed man was about to place one of the death sticks to his lips, his hand was harshly knocked away from his face by something rather hard and sharp. "Ah fuck!" He yelled and grasped his injured hand.

"Well that's no language 'ya 'ought to be usin' sonny." Came the horrifying familiar voice.

Mort's head snapped up only to see Shooter standing tall with his shovel resting on his right shoulder. "Go away Shooter. You aren't real; you're just in my head!" Mort snapped never letting the grip on his wounded hand loosen.

Shooter slowly stepped towards his mirror image, who in return started backing up towards a tall dark tree. "Now now, ya' should know that I'm real. After all ya' made me, didn'tcha." Shooter announced, still moving towards Mort, grasping the handle of the shovel in his right hand and the sharp metal of the tool in his left. "We don't want'cha tuh start that nasty habit up again do we now?"

"Why are you here?" Mort muttered as his back hit the tree, making him give out an uncomfortable grunt.

"I have some duties to attend to." Shooter smirked, leaving go of one end of the shovel just to run his fingers across the rim of his hat, before returning his hand to grasp the tool. "So I wouldn't want'cha to flee now." As Shooter said this he pushed the bar of the shovel up to Mort's chest, pinning him firmly to the tree.

"Let me go Shooter." The male in the robe gasped, the feel of the cold metal over his thin shirt where the robe didn't cover. "Damnit Shooter! Move the god damn shovel!"

"I don't think I'll be doing that." The male wearing the dark onyx black hat replied, leaning his face in ever so close to his reflections. "Ya' know how much you've been mean to me Morty? Ya' know how useless I've felt, with you not needing my help?" The man continued. "Well that's about to change lad, Cause now 'lil old Shooter here, is gonna have me some fun." The last part was said in a whisper against Mort's ear, Causing the pinned man to shudder as Shooter gave a lick to the shell of the mans ear.

"S-shooter?" Mort gasped, trying to lean his head away, but only succeeding in giving his mirror image access to his neck, which Shooter happily attached himself to. "S-stop- ahh."

Shooter continued sucking and nipping at his reflections neck, earning unwilling gasps. Mort was horrified in himself for letting the small noises escape the confines of his lips. This was so wrong, on so many levels, so why wasn't he putting up more of an effort to stop it? Shooter grinned as the better side of himself leaned his head back further against the tree to give him more access.

Shooter flung the shovel to the side and busied himself with slipping the robe from the other mans shoulders and discarding it to the floor. The hatted man pushed himself up against his reflection, and kissed him deeply. Mort didn't know what to do, he wanted to pull away, but found himself kissing his mirror image back, tongues duelling for dominance, the battle was becoming equal, that was until Mort felt as hand cupping a certain area. That's when he let out a low breathy moan, which gave Shooter the change to overpower his reflection in their heated kiss.

Shooter suddenly pulled away, earning a whine from his mirror image. "If ya' want to run, now's ya' chance." Shooter smirked in triumph when Mort didn't run, but watch in awe as his better side slid down the tree to sit up against it, his legs wide and inviting.

"Please Shooter." Mort gasped, his eyes half lidded with pleasure.

Shooter grinned and leaned over his reflection, returning his mouth to Mort's throat and placing his right hand on the now forming bulge in Mort's pants, using his left hand to balance himself on the ground. Shooter, brought his hand to the hem of Mort's jeans and expertly unfastened the button with one hand, he slowly lowered the zip and slipped his hand into the scarlet red boxers.

"Well well Morty, isn't this weird. All hard over ya' self." Shooter smirked as he fisted Mort's erection.

"Ngh, s-stop teasing y-you bastard!" Mort yelled between gasps and moans.

"And where's the fun in that." The male wearing the hat chuckled, lowering himself down Mort's body, and teasingly gave a small lick to his reflections head, blowing cold air on the member. Mort took in a sharp breath, and quickly moved his hands towards Shooters head, griping onto the top of the hat dark rimmed hat, and pushing his reflections head further down.

Shooter grinned around Mort's member, swirling head tongue around it, he took the whole member in and swallowed deeply, causing his throat to constrict around Mort.

"Uhng! D-damn, Shooter!" Mort gasped as Shooter now started to hum, the vibrations in his throat causing Mort to shiver and groan. Mort started bucking which only meant one thing, but Shooter wouldn't have any of that, the male in the hat pulled away from his reflection and gave an evil grin.

"Y-you bastard!" Mort yelled trying to sit up properly, only to have his hips pulled forward, causing him to lie flat on the ground below them.

"It's okay Morty, I have something better for ya'." Shooter smirked, leaning over the man below him and undoing his own pants, freeing his confined member. "Hope you won't mind tha' pain." He grinned as he quickly snapped his hips towards the man below him in one quick movement.

Mort gave a pained scream and shut his eyes tightly. A single tear slid down his eye from the pain of having something so large inside of him. Shooter halted his movements for a short moment before he couldn't resist his urges. The hatted male slowly began to thrust in and out of his better personality, keeping hold of Mort's hips and thrusting deeper.

"A-ah! That fucking hurts you bastard!" Mort groaned in pain, gripping Shooters shoulders and digging his nails into the fabric covering them.

Shooter's lust filled face glanced into eyes identical to his, well, he guessed it wasn't fair that he got most of the pleasure here, so he took a hold of Mort's legs and draped them over his shoulders, giving better leverage and thrusting even deeper, hitting that sweet spot.

"Ah! T-there! Nggh!" Mort moaned loudly clinging onto Shooter like a lifeline. His mouth open in silent screams and his eyes welded shut. "H-harder."

Shooter groaned at the request, he didn't expect that from the man below him. Shooter was driven over the edge, fuelled by lust, pounding Mort into the ground below them, pace quickening with every thrust. Hitting Mort's sweet spot every time. "D-Damnit Shooter, I-I can't hold it Ahh!"

Mort's eyes snapped closed as his back arched into Shooters as he released all over his and Shooters shirts, the constricting tightness from Mort's release drove Shooter into madness as he gave the last few thrust and exploding inside of his reflection. Shooter gasped and caught his breath. "That's what ya' get for tryin' to smoke again."

"If this is how you stop me, I guess I'll have to go buy another pack, and smoke the shit outta them." Mort replied, his chest heaving as his breath was returned to his hungry lungs.

"Next time ya' might not be so lucky Morty, If I catch ya' again, I might have to get Morton to help me out a 'lil." Shooter grinned evilly at the idea of all three of them. He might have to try that one day.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**A/n: Yeah that was pretty pointless …. I suck at writing lemons -.- .. but if you did read it please review, try to refrain from flames, but if you do flame, I'll just use them to make corn for Mort and the boys ;)**_


End file.
